


Worth A Grain Of Salt

by imherecauseimnotallthere98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Dean, Coffee, Diners, Drabble, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imherecauseimnotallthere98/pseuds/imherecauseimnotallthere98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some teens try to prank Dean in a diner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth A Grain Of Salt

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the characters. Story based off a post I saw on Tumblr

The dinner was a small, mom and pop type place. All the food they served was from their own family recipes, made from scratch when you order so it's nice and fresh. Sure, it took a little longer, but the final experience was worth it, Sam decided.

It was around ten in the morning, but him and Dean were both already bone tired and struggling to wake up. To be fair, they'd been up 'till four or five in the morning doing research, then they were up and out the door by eight thirty that morning, following up on a lead with a friend of the victim who was only available for a few minutes around nine, 'cause she had to catch a plane that day. So, tedious research coupled with only two and a half hours of sleep, after a long drive earlier that day no less, left the Winchester boys pretty drained. And the job still wasn't over yet.

Dean had been pissy all morning, with good reason, so when he demanded coffee and breakfast after the interview, Sam had happily obliged. Caffeine sounded good right about now.

And that's how they ended up here, in this small, but clean restaurant. Dean had ordered two fried eggs, toast, hash-browns, and extra bacon on the side. Normally, Sam would have rolled his eyes as his brother dug into the greasy food, but he was so tired and hungry today that not only did he not care, but he ordered himself the same thing, minus the bacon.

It was better than most of the food they ate, taste wise anyways. It tasted like a home cooked meal, and Sam was actually enjoying it. Though, if he had one complaint about this place, it was the coffee. All the food was great, but the coffee...not so much. It was really, really strong. Normally both the Winchesters took their coffee black, but today, Dean had taken one sip and nearly spit it back out. Managing to contain himself, he settled for coughing and choking on it a little, much to Sam's amusement.

Once he regained some control over himself, it had taken Dean all of half a second to practically lunge for the sugar, pouring the equivalent of at least three scoops in, before sliding it over to his brother, who did the same.

Sam went back to his food without trying his coffee, reluctant after Dean's attractive display at the taste earlier. He was only partially aware of his brother once again choking, this time worse, on the coffee. Looking up from his toast, he saw Dean looking absolutely disgusted. Frowning, he tentatively sipped from his own cup.

It took all of his will power not to spit the coffee all over himself and Dean. Salt. It wasn't sugar, it was salt in his coffee. He looked at the shaker, and was once again confused. There were salt and pepper shakers at the other end of the table, but the one he was sure he'd used was clearly for sugar.

He heard muffled snickers and laughs coming from a booth beside theirs. Two guys around eighteen were sitting there, trying desperately to keep straight faces, and failing miserably. It only took Sam a few seconds to put two and two together. The guys must have switched the salt and sugar, and were immensely satisfied that someone had fallen for it.

Sam's first reaction was to just ignore them, and maybe order a different coffee. Dean, however, seemed to have a different idea.

As soon as it was clear he'd also figured it out, he looked pissed for a couple seconds, before an odd, worrisome calmness blanketed his features. He turned in his booth so he could face the two teens responsible. They were still laughing, but seemed a bit nervous when Dean started staring at them. Then, to Sam's astonishment, his brother picked up his coffee cup again, and without looking away from the boys, started to drink. Their laughter quit pretty quick, as they watched in a kind of fascinated horror as Dean continued to drink his coffee, never once stopping or looking away.

Sam was nearly gaping at his brother now. That coffee had to be the worst thing Dean had ever tasted, and that was saying something, plus it was scalding hot. How could his brother keep drinking it without making a face? He look almost bored as he finished the last sip and set the empty mug back on the table. He was still watching the two teens, who were now fidgeting uncomfortably and avoiding his gaze. They stood up and left after a few more seconds of scrutiny, staring at the floor as they did, Dean still watching them, face still blank.

The second they were out of the door, Dean doubled over and started hacking like there was no tomorrow. His face was turning purple as he gagged and coughed, managing to wheeze and gasp in a breath here and there before he started up again. Sam was genuinely worried his brother might throw up on the floor, or pass out.

Eventually, Dean managed to quit. As he sat up, he wiped the tears from his red eyes, which had started watering as he was hacking up a lunge. Sam knew his brother was probably really light headed and dizzy, plus his throat must hurt like hell, and the taste would still be in his mouth.

"Can we get a big glass of milk over here?" Sam called to a waitress who had been watching Dean's fit. She nodded and hurried off to get it.

Once she got back, she handed it to Dean. He smiled as best he could in thanks, his throat much too sore to say anything, then he chugged the milk down. It was cold and soothing against his raw throat, coating it while washing out the taste in his mouth. Sam guessed his big brother wouldn't be talking for a while.

"You proud of yourself?" He asked, a slight condescending tone seeping into his voice.

Dean just winked and nodded at him while finishing his milk.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: imherecauseimnotallthere98


End file.
